¡Muevelo, chico, Muevelo!
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Serie de canciones relacionadas con los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! o situaciones de la serie.
1. Diferencias

**Diferencias**

(Joey a Seto)

¿Donde estas, corazón?

No hay nada como un beso

De tus labios, Oh.

.-.-.-.-.

Acércate y enséñame a amarte otra vez.

Con un único beso

A amarte otra vez.

Mis labios te extrañan y mi corazón también.

¿No lo ves?

(Seto a Joey)

Cachorro, se paciente (Joey gruñe)

Las horas se van sin temor.

Si acaso no lo recuerdas

Anhelo tanto tus besos como tú anhelas los míos.

.-.-.-.-.

Cifras y papeles no lo son todo para mí.

¿Acaso no lo sabes?

O será que estas celoso de una factura

o una pequeña encuesta que me acompañe a la media noche(risas)

.-.-.-.-.

No seas tonto, cachorro.

Te amo.

Después de unas cuantas firmas con pluma sobre papel

Habrá otra pluma sobre tu cuerpo con calor inigualable.

.-.-.-.-.

Si acaso no lo sabes

Soy un hombre serio.

Y si aun no lo habías notado,

Déjame decirte que eres un imbecil.

Te amo, y en ello he puesto mi palabra.

.-.-.-.-.

No seas tonto, cachorro.

Solo recoge esos mechones desarreglados

Y así veras mejor al caminar,

Como un buen perrito faldero.

(Joey a Seto)

Yo entiendo tus razones.

Se que eres hombre de negocios.

Pero te amo y te extraño,

Y déjame decirte

Por si aun no lo has notado.

Que eres un hijo de puta.

(Seto a Joey)

No quieras ser audaz.

Recoge esos mechones rubios

Y espérame paciente en nuestro hogar.

La promesa de una noche tibia aun persiste en mi corazón,

Al igual que en el tuyo.

(Joey a Seto)

Ojalá fuera más sencillo.

Es que no sabes como es para mí.

Tú te vas a tus negocios

Y haces un mundo de todo lo que tocas.

Y mientras yo te espero.

No importa donde este, o lo que haga.

.-.-.-.-.

Dirías que soy obsesivo,

Dirías que no tengo control.

Que solo estoy contigo por el sexo,

Pero estas lejos de tener razón.

.-.-.-.-.

No me veas con lastima,

No me hables con astucia.

Soy tu amante, tu compañero.

Trátame con cariño

Y al menos por una vez ven temprano a mis brazos.

.-.-.-.-.

No me llames dependiente.

En realidad, mantengo mi palabra.

Los negocios en la empresa,

Los amores en la casa.

.-.-.-.-.

No me llames desesperado.

Entiende que mi naturaleza

Es muy distinta a la tuya.

Entiende que mi mente llega a ti por otro camino.

.-.-.-.-.

Es ridículo, se que te suena así.

Nuestro amor parece una locura,

Pero es una gran realidad.

No me hables con astucia,

Solo ven temprano a casa una vez

Para que nos podamos amar lentamente.

(Seto a Joey)

Quizás no lo has notado,

Te lo repito, cachorrito,

Pero mi amor por ti lleva mi palabra.

Entiende lo que eso significa.

.-.-.-.-.

Te amo y espero un beso de tus labios húmedos y tibios,

Y mi corazón palpita con ansias por verte

Cuando voy camino a casa.

Pero así son las cosas, y no quiero que cambien.

(Joey a Seto)

Seto, no seas tan rígido.

¿Cuántas veces no me lo has dicho?

Tu mente hará de ti lo que tú desees,

Si lo deseas lo suficiente, con acciones.

.-.-.-.-.

No seas esclavo de ti mismo,

No seas esclavo del trabajo.

¿Qué significan para ti el poder y el éxito?

¿Acaso no tanto la cima del mundo,

como la cima de un orgasmo que compartamos juntos?

.-.-.-.-.

Hazme caso. Estas enfermo.

Deja ya esos papeles y dale tiempo a tu familia.

Deja ya a ese pobre niño

Y permítele vivir una cena normal:

En familia, en el hogar.

.-.-.-.-.

No me hables de abrir la mente,

No me presumas tu labia.

Sabes tan bien como yo

Que Mokuba piensa de la misma forma.

Entonces, que más da el abrir la mente?

Tu hermano y yo esperamos algo más de ti

Y hasta tú lo deseas en el corazón.

_(Seto a Joey. En voz baja)_

Calla ya, Joey.

No quieras ser astuto,

Entiende de una vez

Que no pienso lo mismo que tu.

Lo digan mi hermano o mi amante

Nadie me hará creer que las cosas son diferentes.

Y aunque llores o gruñas, así son las cosas.

Ten este consuelo y guárdalo bien contigo:

Tampoco habrá nadie que me haga dejar de amarte.

Nunca. (Joey queda cabizbajo)

**FIN**


	2. Oh, My Love

**Oh, My Love**

(Yugi a Atemu)

_¡Feliz Valentine para todos!_

Oh, querido amor!

Oh mi dulce amor,

No sabes cuanto te amo.

Ven y bésame!

Tócame,

Acaríciame.

Nunca quiero dejarte ir, Oh, amor!

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, yeah, amor!

Déjame besar tu corazón.

Quiero desnudarte el alma con mis besos.

Oh, yeah!

.-.-.-.-.

No sabes de mi amor,

No lo sientes lo suficiente.

Querido Atemu, no lo sabes.

Solo déjame besarte para que lo sientas bien.

.-.-.-.-.

Mi amor por ti es como el amanecer,

Como la luna y el sol,

Como el anochecer, o como el crepúsculo?

Mi amor trasciende las horas, los días, la eras y el ancho mar.

.-.-.-.-.

Ámame, Atemu! AMAME!

Podría besarte todo el día,

Despertaría tarde mil veces

solo por permanecer a tu lado por más tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.

La luz de la mañana colma tu rostro de sensualidad,

Y mis manos ansiosas apenas soportan la tentación.

Violarte desenfrenadamente con todo mi cariño.

He ahí la aventura de obviar tu permiso.

Juguemos a tira y afloja,

Yo quiero ser la cuerda y las manos,

Tu solo se el sudor que resbale por mi piel,

o el esfuerzo que me consuma el cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, mi Atemu!

My love! You're so sweet, baby (guiño)

Se el vino de mi copa

Y el aire de mis pulmones.

O déjame ser el semen que explote de tu miembro.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, Atemu!

I love you so much, my sweet love.

Ven a mí y hagamos el amor hasta que caiga la noche.

Oh amor, no te arrepentirás.

Solo quiero amarte sin parar.

Cumple mi capricho, si? (ojitos)

.-.-.-.-.

Dirás que soy un vago,

Quizás tengas razón.

Bien... más bien la tienes.

Soy un vago de tus calles,

Así que no puedes echarme ninguna culpa.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, amor, ven a mí antes que no podamos.

Ven a mí y olvidemos que debo ir a clases.

Una nota mala en la escuela

Solo por hacerte el amor hasta tarde.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, mi dulce amor!

Oh, mi amado Atemu!

AMAME!

BESAME!  
>DEJAME HACERTE EL AMOR!<p>

.-.-.-.-.

Yo se que soy solo un niño,

Quizás uno muy caprichudo.

Oh, mi Atemu, pero que culpa tengo yo?

No detengas mis deseos,

No reprimas tu ansiedad por amarme.

Déjame sentir esa desesperación en este día especial,

El día que desperté una vez más a tu lado.

.-.-.-.-.

Ay, amor mío,

Quién supiera lo que es despertar al lado de quien se ama.

Uuuuh, amor, amor... amor, amor mío.

No menciones la madurez

Y ni siquiera trates de sermonearme.

Estoy pensando mientras mis emociones hierven por ti y por el amor.

.-.-.-.-.

Ay, querido Atemu.

Puedo amarte sin parar, Oh yeah.

No importa si mi semen se agota

Para firmar estas palabras dentro de tu cuerpo.

NO IMPORTA.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, Atemu.

Mi amor trasciende el tiempo,

Ya te lo dije?

Sí, así es.

Déjame exprimir mi propia vitalidad

Para darte TODO mi amor.

Es húmedo y tibio, Oh si.

Un beso en tú oído!

Que pensabas?

.-.-.-.-.

No, no. Un beso en tu oído,

Pero también mi miembro en tu nido,

Oh si!

Hasta el fondo de él.

Soy el ave que se sienta sobre su nido de ramas,

Y ahora mismo has dos huevos en el...

.-.-.-.-.

Ay, Atemu.

No me dejes ser grosero, corazón.

Mejor ven y abre las piernas,

y cambiare mis obscenidades por gritos de gozo.

Yo seré el cantante de nuestra propia melodía, Oh si.

Y tú serás mi coro, amor.

Solo déjame oír tu voz melodiosa,

Tus gemidos sensuales, Oh, amor! Déjame oírlos!

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, si amor!

Ámame por siempre!  
>Oh amor!<br>Déjame amarte eternamente.

Iré al otro mundo contigo,

Y ahí haremos el amor sin parar.

Los dioses nos tendrán envidia

Y el tiempo nunca volverá a marcarnos pautas.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, amor, Ay, Atemu.

Te amaría por siempre!

Oh baby, no sabes que hinchado estoy

De saborearte.

Deja ya de evadirme con esa sonrisa,

O e juro que comenzare a saltar en la cama.

DESNUDO!

Ya sabes cual será mi objetivo.

.-.-.-.-.

Abre esas piernas Atemu querido.

Ya no soy tan niño como crees, jeje.

Ya no tanto, cariño.

Abre esas piernas y déjame entrar a tu nidito, jeje.

.-.-.-.-.

Sí amor, esa es la verdad de las cosas.

No me interesa el estudio,

No se nada de un trabajo digno.

Mi única ocupación es montarte

Y empujar en tu orificio.

Como todo un artista.

.-.-.-.-.

Príncipe?

Bien, ese es un trabajo para mí.

Oh, Atemu!

Yo quiero ser tu príncipe, mi faraón.

Oh, si, amor.

Let me kiss you.

Let me love you forever and ever,

Oh, yeah, that's my wish!

Ohhh! LOVE!

**FIN**


	3. The Stolen Drumm

**The Stolen Drumm**

**(En voz de Faraón Atemu)**

Toca ese tambor con fuerza

Para poder verte danzar,

Con las caderas flojas y sensuales

Seduciéndome como serpiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esos ojos tuyos llevan encanto

Y me llaman desde las sombras,

Donde me tientas con tu silueta delgada,

Desvelándola lentamente para mi infinito deleite.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Habla, canta con esa voz de seda

Y baña mis labios con frutos de la estación,

Como tus duraznos brillantes que amo tocar por las noches,

Al apresar ellos mi real falo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Baila, y seduce mi espíritu con esa danza que me enloquece.

Baila, estoy dispuesto a pecar por entregarme a esta divina ofensa.

Baila, mi esclavo, y ven a incinerar tu ser contra mi vientre calido,

Por que me has encendido desde el interior y estoy ardiendo,

Sudando como un vulgar obrero.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ven y mueve esos labios sobre los míos,

Déjalos ser la bestia del rió y devora la serpiente de mi foso.

El Faraón ha hablado, esclavo.

Es mi orden que profanes mi divinidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Toca con fuerza ese tambor

Y sigue danzando con ese encanto salvaje y suave.

Mueve tu cuerpo con esa misma ofensa

Y señálame con tu dedo húmedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tu encanto me inflame hasta llegar a mis sueños

Y tus curvas de jovencito permanezcan en ellos,

Con tu danza animal, como un abrazo candoroso.

Mueve tus piernas con más encanto,

Sigue, no pares esta oprobiosa danza.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se alza en mis mejillas como al alba de Ra,

Y mis ojos resplandecen de deseo igual que el rostro de Selene. (luna)

Danza, danza más,

Y no pares de azotar ese tambor,

Por que estremeces mi cuerpo hasta la gloria.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuan húmedo esta el aire,

Será por que la corte comienza a exudar sus ansias,

Pues tu danza, como lluvia,

Me deja ver ahora el crecer de decenas de árboles.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuándo acaba esta danza? Es una locura...

Danza de locura, he dicho,

Que hace de Faraón, mi divina presencia,

Tan solo un manso cachorro,

Y me destrona del sitio del Halcón.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tus pasos sonoros estremecen los suelos de mi palacio,

Y los siento bajo las sandalias.

Yugi, animalillo salvaje,

Danza, y no pares de golpear ese tambor con tus palmas.

Danza, sigue golpeando tu tambor,

Quiero llegar a ti mientras aun te mueves como una fiera indomable,

Pues debes saber que amo la cacería.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danza, y trágate hasta la última lágrima de dolor,

Te haré mío aquí en la corte,

Y juntos encenderemos el corazón de una inolvidable bacanal.

Danza en esos pequeños pies de fiera, danza y no pares,

Y que no sea excusa mi falo,

Pues esta noche serás galopado como un animal salvaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No he amado como ahora, nunca.

Nuestras noches pasadas se marchitan de envidia.

Tu danza de bestia me ha traído la lujuria desde el Serengeti,

Y ya no porto más mi alo faraónico lleno de orgullo,

Pues igual galopan las damas a nuestro alrededor como hembras del tugurio

Que el viejo ministro en mi mortero virgen (ano)

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bestia eres, de entre todas la más salvaje.

Has encendido el éxtasis en mi ser,

Con arte erótico,

Y aun ahora danzas como leopardo

Mientras galopo entre tus patas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danza y toca tu tambor hasta que despunte la barbilla de Amón (Sol) en el horizonte,

Y comienza ahora a dejar oír tu llanto con esos gemidos maravillosos,

Pues son palabras de poetas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No dejes nunca esta bella armonía, de danza y desesperación,

Pues te aseguro que ya germinan nuevos árboles en poniente (paraíso),

Donde los Dioses han excusado nuestra perversa ofensa.

Amón acaricia su falo, y se une a nuestra orgía en silencio con los rayos del sol.

**FIN**


	4. El Reflejo

**Hi, gente. Estaba viendo Mulan hace un momento y decidí escribir un poema, aunque, en la marcha estaba haciendo una canción... esta basada en un tema de la película. Aquí esta el resultado. ¡Saludos a todos!**

**El Reflejo**

_(En voz de Yugi esclavo a Faraón Atemu)_

I

Mírame,

Buscando paz, sin querer.

No hay tontería más grande que mentir así.

¿Quién soy yo? a quien no puedo encontrar.

El reflejo en el cristal, no parece ser de mí.

II

¿Es que debo aparentar?

Mi corazón guarda un secreto

Y hace una mascarada.

Pero aunque a ti te engañe,

Grita con fuerza en mí, y me lastima.

III

Debo aparentar lo que no soy,

Para evitar enfrentar la verdad

De quién soy en el fondo...

El reflejo no miente,

Y dice que mi corazón tiene miedo.

IV

Ahora se que puedo sonreír y contagiarte,

Sin que mi rostro se llene de alegría.

El mundo guarda lo que desees y lo que no,

No es un mundo ideal,

Es el reflejo del río. A eso le tengo miedo.

V

¿Quién es esa persona entre los lotos del Nilo?

No puedo ser yo,

No es posible que mis mejillas sean flores

O mi ser brillante, como dice este río hermoso.

VI

No bastarán nunca tus halagos

Para inspirar valor a mi existencia.

No quiero oír verdades,

Solo sufrir a la espera...

VII

Mírame, reflejo traidor,

Y acaba de una vez tu discurso.

No quiero oír más de tus regaños.

Tú entiendes lo que siente mi pecho adolorido.

VIII

Quiero poder encontrar valor,

Gran poder, el valor que me hará feliz.

Escalar una gran montaña no será reto,

Y mis fantasías se llenaran de colores vívidos.

IX

Oh! quiero poder tener valor.

Para sufrir así, no hay perdón,

Ello esta matando mi corazón

Y destrozando mi inocencia.

X

Donde los pétalos caen al río

Mi reflejo tiembla y me evidencia.

No arrimes tu mano,

Entiendes bien mi deseo.

Pronto volveré a ti sin quebrantos contradictorios

Y entonces seré un muchachito valiente.

**FIN**


	5. SI TU SUPIERAS

_Gracias a Seto, Kida Luna y Dark Angel-loveless por sus reviews!_

**Respondiendo:**

**Seto: **gracias, no te había visto por aquí pero, habías leído algún otro trabajo mío? Solo curiosidad. Algunos lectores nunca dejan review, pero ahí están, leyendo desde hace tanto y uno sin conocerlos.

**Kida Luna y Rex:** se lees están acabando los animales, y para colmo en peligro de extinción... cuidado con la sociedad protectora de animales, eh, jejeje, gracias por su review!

**Dark Angel-loveless:** bueno, pues aquí estoy, publicando algo más entre estas canciones. Espero que lo disfrutes en alguna oportunidad. Chao, y buen provecho! (wink)

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

(En voz de Yugi Moto)

Si tú supieras, si tan solo supieras,

Tanto como una fracción de mi dolor,

Que de no haberte conocido

No sabría aun del amor como lo se ahora.

.-.-.-.-.

Si tú supieras, apenas un rumor de mi alma

Que se ha quedado solitaria sin tu presencia,

Que mis días se desvanecen frente a mí

Con el recuerdo de tu silueta alejándose tanto tiempo atrás...

.-.-.-.-.

Las memorias que por tanto tiempo atesoré para el hoy

Son ahora espejismo de los días inocentes en que nos conocimos,

Y fuimos tan felices...

Incluso atravesando tiempos tan duros,

Mi corazón vibraba con tu compañía.

.-.-.-.-.

Quedan los amigos que conocimos juntos,

Los cambios que juntos vimos nacer.

Su forma y su tacto en mis manos

Me dice que nada de esto fue un sueño,

Que lo que vació mi corazón tan de repente,

En verdad fue el amor que te tengo,

Derramado sobre lagrimas en uno de esos días antes del ayer.

.-.-.-.-.

Si tú supieras, tú, querido Atem,

Que mi propio espíritu volvió a fragmentarse al verte partir.

Y esta todo tan claro y tan borroso

Que aun escucho tus pisadas alejándose de mí,

Más tu figura tan conocida es etérea, y se desvanece poco a poco,

Cada vez un poco más de mi cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.

Y es tan duro olvidar, cuando los ojos que extraño

Aun me miran al espejo por las mañanas,

Preguntándome si he encontrado mi propio camino

Como tantas veces antes lo hicieron mirándome tan profundo dentro de mí,

De forma entrañable.

.-.-.-.-.

Podrán pasar los años, cien o mil, o hasta milenios empolvados de olvido,

Podrá mi rostro perder su brillo, arrugarse con el tiempo frente al espejo,

Y quizás mi espíritu envejecer de forma lamentable,

Pero así mismo, la sensación de no haberte abandonado

Estará conmigo por toda una eternidad,

Hasta que no quede en mi ni un tenue lucero de energía

Que me mantenga consiente, atado a este mundo de recuerdos.

.-.-.-.-.

Quedan los amigos, la familia, los no tan amigos,

Y con ellos aun risas en el aire,

Aun duelos, riñas, sonrisas,

Pero qué es lo qué en verdad queda de mí?

Oh, Dios, ¿qué es de mí?

.-.-.-.-.

Paso los días de mi juventud al lado de esta gente

Y la veo alejarse, como lo hicieras tú.

Paso las tardes doblando en aquella vieja esquina de la calle

Al terminar la escuela,

Y aun me detengo para voltear al sol del atardecer

Asaltado por tu recuerdo que me sonríe,

Deseando que fuera tu antigua voz preocupada por pequeñeces,

Siempre buscando guía en mi torpeza sentimental.

.-.-.-.-.

Si tú supieras decirme por qué aun ahora que me faltas,

Cuando ya todas nuestras aventuras han cesado

Y la mía pierde su significado

Si no le infundo emoción y deseo,

Decirme por qué nada puede ser ya igual.

.-.-.-.-.

Hay tantas piezas de mi mismo regadas a mí alrededor,

Y soy incapaz de reunirlas,

Como alguna vez armara tu compañía a mi lado

Viendo transcurrir los años de mi infancia.

.-.-.-.-.

Si tan solo conocieras 1/3 de mis sentimientos abandonados,

Tendría entonces algo de paz.

Solo me haces falta tú,

Pero te has ido, y no consigo desahogarme lo suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.

Tanto tiempo atrás te vi partir hacia la luz,

Y cerrar tras ella la puerta de un ciclo

Que también debió cerrar algo en mí,

Más lo dejó atascado entre la vida y el dolor,

Entre recuerdos empolvados dentro de una maltratada caja de zapatos

Que es mi corazón.

.-.-.-.-.

Y si no te conociera, ¿cómo podría sufrir?

¿Cómo, sin haberte amado?

Pero es mejor caminar a través de esta vida así,

Pues que vida sería la mía sin un dolor como el que siento

Que me recuerde cuan vivo estoy.

.-.-.-.-.

A través de los días que voy marcando en un deshojado calendario

Pasan los días que aun quedan de mi juventud,

Y los momentos con mis amigos también van perdiendo hojas

En el calendario de nuestras vidas.

.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué es entonces la vida?

Si tú supieras responderme,

Si tú supieras que anhelo tanto tu respuesta.

Pues el sol aun sale y aun muere,

Pero bajo su luz ya nada me parece constante...

.-.-.-.-.

Por eso, si tu supieras,

Si conocieras solo 1/3 de mis sentimientos

Podría entonces quizás continuar la vida,

Pero quién sabe en verdad...

Que pena sería, si no te conociera...

_**OWARI**_


	6. SIN LÍMITES

_Gracias a Lila y Dark Angel-loveless por sus reviews!_

**Respondiendo:**

**Lila:** mmm, si, se que esperas que actualice varias historias, pero en este momento tengo inspiración para muchas cosas y estoy tratando de controlar mi emoción por escribir, jaja, tanta es que quisiera empezar por todos lados! Jaja... gracias por tu review!

**Darl Angel-loveless:** no hay de que, aquí hay algo más para paladear. Creo que esto no es para llorar, así que servirá para bajar la canción pasada, jejeje. Gracias por tu review! Saionara!

**SIN LÍMITES**

(En voz de Mai Valentine)

Definir esto que siento no es sencillo,

¡Esperar que los sueños se realicen es ingenuo

Mi amigo!

Nunca he volado tan alto, más alto que ahora,

¡So!, let me go on.

.-.-.-.-.

Un camino sencillo y estable no es para mí,

Aun en un calido hogar

Mi corazón inquieto vibra demasiado,

Ansioso por vivir...

.-.-.-.-.

Es este el momento de definir mi camino,

¡Incesante! ¡Jubiloso! ¡Incierto!

Creo que escucho el llamado potente de mi alma,

Y me grita con fuerza:

¡Hay tan poco tiempo, ve adelante!

¡Sin límites, aun junto a otros, adelante, sin límites!

.-.-.-.-.

Cómo podría explicarle a mi corazón

Lo que yo se tan bien,

Que no hay manera de llevar conmigo

El amor que al fin hallé.

.-.-.-.-.

I'm sorry baby,

Soy demasiado inquieta,

Alma sin límites,

Corazón ansioso.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, baby, it's time to live,

¡Hay tan poco tiempo!

Sol del horizonte, recíbeme entera,

¡Tan vibrante!

.-.-.-.-.

Mira baby como avanza la vida,

Hay tanto allá afuera por descubrir,

Lugares, personas, riesgos y compras,

Oh, yeah, my love! Mi corazón!

.-.-.-.-.

Soy del mundo viajera imparable,

Mujer de nadie, mujer al fin,

Corazón ansioso, Corazón enamorado.

En mi alma tus ojos calidos viven aun

Y me observan de Tokio a Madrid,

O en el fondo de una buena copa de coñac de Paris.

.-.-.-.-.

A veces mi lengua afilada y ruda se ablanda,

No lo niego, amor,

Mi corazón se enternece con tus ojos encendidos,

Pero no me esperes, amor, no soy mujer estable,

Más viajera del mundo imparable.

.-.-.-.-.

Sorry, no puedo escucharte,

¡No más, corazón!

Guarda tu corazón, pues yo no podré ser tuya,

Aunque una lagrima negra ruede por mi mejilla,

Debemos entender que algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

Ok, esto es amor.

.-.-.-.-.

Pero mi limite esta tan lejos,

Mis sueños tan alto

Y mi corazón tan vibrante.

Mujer de viajes soy, corazón imparable,

Y no puede unirse a nadie

Si alguien no se desune de su propia tierra madre.

.-.-.-.-.

¡Pues mujer del mundo soy, viajera Imparable!

Pues acaso tú me amaras tanto como para alejarte,

Por toda una vida, de tu tierra y cuanto ames.

A mi lado hasta el amor va en una pequeña maleta...

Pero no te confundas,

No me falles, corazón.

.-.-.-.-.

Mi corazón es tierno y frágil,

Solo así logra alzar el vuelo

Pues soy como el agua del mar.

Espero que entiendas que mi amor es constancia,

Es entrega, es una cadena de viajes y vuelo imparable.

Si vas a fallarme,NI LO INTENTES.

.-.-.-.-.

Mi alma no tiene limites, oh!, limites,

Pero... si acaso me mintieras con palabras de amor,

Herirías mis alas desprevenidas.

Y eso no, corazón! No hay excusa pasable!

.-.-.-.-.

Por eso, amor, si estas conmigo

Entérate, este es un viaje de un solo pasaje.

No más decepciones,

No más mentiras.

Recorro el mundo por tierra y por mar

En busca de la libertad que no aprese a mi corazón,

En busca de la pasión verdadera

Que me mantenga viva.

.-.-.-.-.

No saben como se forma una mujer,

Ni aun tú lo sabes, my friend.

So, viajera del mundo soy,

Puro corazón, corazón indomable!

.-.-.-.-.

Solo podría amar una vez más

Y tus ojos castaños esperan por mi, ansiosos.

Pero tendrás lo necesario?

Soy mujer fuerte, mujer tierna,

Podrás acaso soportar?

.-.-.-.-.

Un camino sencillo y estable no es para mí,

Aun en un calido hogar, como una dulce madre.

Mi corazón inquieto vibra demasiado,

Ansioso por vivir...

.-.-.-.-.

Es este el momento de definir mi destino,

¡Incesante! ¡Jubiloso! ¡Incierto!

¡Creo que escucho el llamado potente de mi alma!

Y me grita con fuerza:

¡Hay tan poco tiempo, ve adelante!

¡Sin límites, Adelante, ADELANTE!

.-.-.-.-.

Cómo podría explicarle a mi corazón

Lo que yo se tan bien,

Que no hay manera de llevar conmigo

El amor que al fin hallé.

.-.-.-.-.

I'm sorry baby,

I'm sorry, Joey,

Soy demasiado inquieta,

Alma sin límites,

Corazón imparable.

.-.-.-.-.

Oh, baby, it's time to live,

¡Hay tan poco tiempo por vida a vivir!

Sol del horizonte, recíbeme entera,

Tan vibrante.

.-.-.-.-.

Mira cariño como avanza la vida inestable,

¡Hay tanto allá afuera por descubrir!

Lugares, personas, riesgos y compras,

Y quizás amor que conmigo viaje.

.-.-.-.-.

Soy del mundo viajera imparable,

Mujer de nadie, mujer al fin,

Corazón ansioso con amor al volante,

Y los sentimientos a bordo en una maleta de viaje.

.-.-.-.-.

En mi alma tus ojos calidos viven aun

Y me observan en cada estación y calle,

O en el fondo de una buena copa de coñac

Que refleje mi rostro ruboroso de emociones incesantes.

.-.-.-.-.

Juntos tendríamos limites,

Oh, limites,

Juntos tendríamos limites!

Solo si tú pudieras abandonar cuanto amas

Por acompañarme...

Pero muy en el fondo no puedo creer, no aun, my friend...

.-.-.-.-.

Así que no vengas tras de mi!

No me mires con esos ojos,

No me supliques! se que soy ruda.

Mientras tus ojos castaños reflejen ese amor oculto por tu tierra madre,

No podremos funcionar ni estar juntos.

.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar aguardan los sueños de mis ojos nublados,

Solitarios, pero ansiosos.

Las paradas luminosas que se ganan mis labios de carmín,

Mis besos y vibra,

Mi cuerpo danzante,

Mi alma jubilosa.

.-.-.-.-.

¡Y es todo por que soy mujer sin limites!

¡Un alma imparable!

A donde la carretera me pueda llevar,

Y mientras aun un barco me reciba en el,

Mientras tanto seré mujer de viajes sin descansar.

Dios quiera ser amable y tenga a alguien que me ame por ahí...

Serás acaso tú, cariño?

Serás acaso tú, mi Joey?

Ok, esto es amor.

.-.-.-.-.

A donde pueda viajar sin límites iré,

Pero, Ok, esto es verdadero amor,

Esto es verdadera pasión,

Esto es vivir, corazón,

Esto es vivir...

¡SIN LIMITES!

_**Owari**_


	7. ES AMOR

**Este es un especial por el 16 de septiembre, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Lo escribí a modo de musical. Cualquier cosa ilógica que lean, no le piensen mucho, es parte de la comedia.**

**¡Saludos! ¡Espero que disfruten esto!**

**(1)** El baño

**(2)** _can can_: baile tradicional de Francia... creo... se baila levantando a la mitad una pierna y luego la otra. Al final la bailarina se da vuelta y se agacha al mismo tiempo que alza con fuerza su falda para enseñar la ropa interior a los espectadores. Si me estoy equivocando de baile me avisan.

**(3)** El pueblo es la gente, he. No crean que los edificios tienen ojitos y boca y andan caminando, jeje.

**(4)** Mi vida, mi vidita, papacito, Yami. Eso es.

**ES AMOR**

**E**sta oscuro afuera y de un momento a otro asoma el amanecer a través de la ventana de la habitación de Yugi. El niño despierta a oír a su abuelo llamándolo.

**Solomon: **despierta, Yugi! ¡Es hora de ir a la escuela!

**Yugi: **(tallándose los ojos) ¿qué, es ya de mañana? —Solomon entra preocupado.

**Solomon: **¿Qué sucede, hijo no has dormido bien? —Yugi se sienta en la cama y se destapa para levantarse.

**(Yugi empieza a cantar con gran dulzura y lentamente)**

**Yugi: **es que no sabes lo que pasa en mi vida, cuan complicadas son las cosas para tu pobre nieto, ni imaginas todo lo que he debido pasar tan solo ayer. Tres duelistas me han retado en un lugar inadecuado (1) y aun quieren más para hoy. No se ya que hacer y cada vez me siento peor. ¡Me siento peor!

**(Solomon se acerca a Yugi y lo toma de los hombros. Empieza a cantar a ritmo lento)**

**Solomon: **Querido hijo, confundido solo estas, escucha mis palabras y ahora ven acá. Explícame qué es de Yami que no te ayuda a esto superar.

**Yugi:** DIOS —exclama Yugi extendiendo los brazos con fastidio—. Cómo te explico, algo raro esta pasando estos días, qué es no se, pero ya no lo puedo soportar. Ver a Yami pelear no puedo ya, su gallardía me irrita al verlo batallar y no se decirte que pasa por mi mente que no me deja actuar. Veo sus ojos rojos y todo empieza a girar, toma mi cuerpo y me hace temblar. Abuelito, qué es lo que pasa que me la hace parar?

**(Solomon sonríe abiertamente y empieza a cantar con gran euforia)**

**Solomon:** Oh! querido nieto, no temas más! Estas enamorado, eso es todo, jálala y veras.

**Yugi:** enamorado? —de repente llegan los amigos de Yugi y entran a la habitación del chico. Yugi aun esta en pijama.

**Joey, Tea y Tristan:** enamorado estas, enamorado estas, yeaaaaah!

**Yugi:** y ustedes cómo entraron? Por qué cantan y bailan así?

**Joey:** tu corazón palpita...

**Tristan:** tus manos tiemblan...

**Tea:** y no tienes aliento ya...

**Joey:** un sonrojo asoma a tus mejillas y no sabes qué va a pasar!

**Tristan:** un cosquilleo te recorre la entrepierna y la gente te sonríe sin pensar.

**Yugi:** no es cierto!

**Joey, Tea y Tristan:** enamorado, si, enamorado, acéptalo. ¡Vamos chicos, todos a bailar!

**Solomon:** ¡a bailar!

**(El abuelo y los amigos de Yugi empiezan a bailar el **_**can can **_**en hilera a lo largo de la habitación de Yugi. Yugi, conmocionado, y aun en pijama, ve como el grupo va dejando la habitación bailando y cantando tomados de los brazos)**

**Jou, Tea y Tristan:** Amor, amigo esto es amor, estas enamorado, amas, quieres, tu corazón va a reventar. ¡Es un tigre, es un toro, un gavilán, quién sabe, un chapulín pero enamorado esta!

**(Yugi canta solo mientras los chicos y el abuelo bajan las escaleras de la segunda planta bailando de ladito)**

**Yugi:** ¡Ustedes no entienden, este amor es imposible, el es muy macho, no es consentible!

**Todos:** ¡TIENES QUE ADMITIRLO, ENAMORADO ESTAS!

**(Todos salen a la calle. Afuera de la casa-tienda de juegos el pueblo de Domino (3) se une a los amigos y al abuelo y comienzan a bailar y cantar al fondo)**

**Pueblo:** ¡TIENES QUE ADMITIRLO! ¡YOU'RE IN LOVE MY DEAR LITTLE BOY! ¡TU CORAZÓN TE LO PIDE A GRITOS! ¡VE Y BESALO YA!

**Amigos y el abuelo:** ¡OH, ES AMOR LO QUE SIENTES, YA NO SOLO UNA AMISTAD!

**Pueblo:** NO SOLO UNA AMISTAD

**Yugi:** ¡pero es un macho! ¡Solo me quiere follar! ¡Solo piensa en sexo!, ¡que voy a hacer! ¡Yo soy un muchacho decente, "eso" no puede pasar!

**Amigos y el abuelo:** ¡estas confundido! ¡El solo te quiere amar! Y amando, amando viene lo demás, antes que te des cuenta ya todo asentado estará.

**Yugi:** Oh! cómo pueden decir algo así?

**El pueblo, amigos y el abuelo:** Es algo hermoso, no temas aceptar that your heart in love is now. Es un grito, es un susurro, un temblor o un murmullo, el amor llama a tu puerta, ve y responde, este es tu turno.

**Citadino #01:** Oh! es Yu Gi Oh! que se acerca!

**Yugi:** Dios, esto estúpido, cómo puede siquiera pasar? El no tiene un nombre, ni siquiera usa un disfraz. Y no me digan, no me cuenten, no quieran hacer que piense que Yu Gi Oh! es un nombre ideal! NO!

**Pueblo:** ¡Niño, niño, no lo trates de ocultar! —moviendo los índices en señal de negación— tu lo amas, no te importa si es un macho, un indigente o marginado, ni siquiera si nombre no tiene o si todos lo apodan Yu Gi Oh! sin pensar en tu valor.

**Yugi:** ¡es estúpido!

**Amigos y abuelo:** ¡Admítelo!

**Yugi:** ¡Es un ninfómano!

**Amigos y abuelo:** ¡Tú lo amas hace mucho, no lo quieras ocultar! ¡Ve y recíbelo, mira como ve hacia acá!

**(Yami mira a Yugi con ojos comprensivos y camina hacia el entre la multitud que baila y canta abriéndole paso hacia Yugi)**

**Pueblo:** ¡Oh, querido esto es amor! —los amigos y el abuelo se unen a la canción con el pueblo— ¡Oh, querido esto es amor!

**Yugi:** ¡BASTA! —Yugi roba escena y comienza a cantar mientras camina cerca de Yami— Ustedes no saben quien es el, no conocen de su vida, no saben cuál es su idea de amar, incluso si es por los duelos, se cree un macho mandamás, y qué importa si el mundo dice que soy un enano y nada más? No, amigos, eso no puede ser. ¡Yo no soy para estar cargado tras la puerta de un hogar!

**(La gente y los amigos de Yugi comienzan a reírse mientras que Yami se esfuerza por ocultar su propia diversión)**

**Yami:** ay, Hikari —dice, y comienza a cantar— que inocente eres, ni idea tienes de la sexualidad. En casa no te han enseñado el principio natural, que solo hombres y mujeres se unen para formar vidas nuevas en nuestra tierra, y no hombres con hombres por igual.

Mi amor por ti es más que un deseo morboso como dices que es —toca a Yugi en su rostro. Yugi esta haciendo un puchero— vamos, dime Hikari que me quieres. Niño hermoso, regálame una sonrisa de esos labios traviesos y perdóname. Soy un faraón sin nombre, qué puedo hacer al respecto. Es una tragedia pero no me impide amarte, no me impide desear tus besos, vamos, regálame una sonrisa, no puedes seguir negando tu amor por la eternidad.

**Yugi:** ¡Oh, ya basta, ya no aguanto más!

**Pueblo, amigos y abuelo:** Vamos, acéptalo, no digas que no lo amas, es una necedad —todos comienzan a bailar, incluidos Yugi y Yami por su cuenta— qué es este sentimiento, pues es amor. No digas más que no lo amas, es orgullo, una obsesión, es un llamado natural. Satisfacer tu ego no te servirá mañana cuando desees felicidad.

**Yami:** vamos, Hikari, dímelo ya, te amo tanto, te quiero escuchar confesarme tus sentimientos con desinhibición a la par de mi latido. ¡Y besarte!

**Yugi:** es un macho, es un maldito, es un fantasma sin hogar. ¡Y no me griten! Ya no sigan, no lo pienso aceptar! noo! NO!

**Pueblo, amigos, familia y Yami:** ¡vamos, dilo, dilo ya! ¡No te compliques tanto con nimiedades que no traen nada, que no siembran, no cosechan, no te dan felicidad!

**Yugi:** bueno... quizás si lo quiero un poquititito...

**Pueblo:** ¡Oh!, tú lo amas, ¡Acéptalo y ya!, ¡No temas a tus sentimientos ni tus sentimientos revelar!

**Yugi**: bueno, quizás también he fantaseado un poco —dice a Yami.

**(Yami comienza a sonreír, cada vez un poquito más)**

**Pueblo:** ¡Solo un poquito!

**Joey:** ¡Tu rostro enrojece!

**Tristan:** ¡Estas nervioso!

**Tea:** ¡Tus manos tiemblan!

**Pueblo:** ¡Esto es hermoso!

**Solomon:** y a quien vas a engañar si yo en las noches te he oído de fantasías gemir llamando a este buen mozo —Yugi se sonroja y el pueblo se une a los chicos y al abuelo para cantar con más energía.

**TODOS:** ¡Amor! ¡Oh, Dios, esto es amor!

**Yugi:** ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad, lo admito, ya! ¡Es amor esto que siento! ¡No lo puedo ocultar! —Yami sonríe enormemente y se lleva las manos al corazón— Yami, Yami, faraón, mi corazón late por ti y solo por ti, no sabes, que bien, que dicha, cómo se siente esto: al fin decirte la verdad. ¡TE AMO, ES CIERTO! ¡No me importa nada más!

**Yami:** ¡Oh, amor! ¡Es un grito! ¡Es un susurro! ¡Un temblor en la espinilla o un murmullo, necedad! ¡Mi corazón llama a tu puerta! ¡Al fin me abres, VEN ACÁ!

**(Yugi y Yami se besan mientras todos los demás hacen filas de círculos alrededor de ellos bailando, girando y cantando)**

**Todos los demás:** ¡Confundido estabas! ¡El amor querías negar! ¡Y amando, amando viene un pleito o una necedad, antes que te des cuenta todo en la cama se resolverá!

**(Yugi y Yami se separan y se unen a los demás bailando de lado a lado)**

**Todos:** Es un macho, es un rey, es un ingrato, pero que bello el amor que todo sabe arreglar con cosquillas en la sombra del...

**(Disminuyen el ritmo hasta acallar la canción y la música. Yugi queda iluminado y canta una pequeña línea con voz de soprano)**

**Yugi:** Es mi amado rey, de mi lado ya no se irá...

**(Yami toma a Yugi de las manos mientras canta su línea y lo mira hacia abajo, a los ojos. Yugi deja de cantar y Yami empieza su canto con voz de tenor)**

**Yami:** En una linda casa te tendré horneando el pan... —le guiñe a Yugi con picardía. Esta bromeando.

**(Todos vuelven a cantar con mucha energía y corren por todos lados sin ningún orden)**

**Todos:** ¡Es un macho, es un rey, es un ingrato, mandamás irremediable pero sencillo y carismático! ¡A su lado amaras! ¡A su lado tendrás vida! ¡Veras cómo se hacen las cosas del rancho del que viene _mi vida_! (4)

**(El pueblo se separa de los amigos, el abuelo, Yami y Yugi. Yami y Yugi quedan en medio de nuevo. Solomon y Tea se toman de las manos. Joey y Tristan se toman de las manos. Todos comienzan a bailar según les toca con mucha energía mientras Yami y Yugi cantan parados donde mismo mirando a todos que bailan a su alrededor)**

**Pueblo:** ¡Es un rey, un mexicano, bien patriota, todo un macho!

**Jou y Tristan:** ¡Ni quien lo diga, vele _el regalo_! —Yugi mira hacia abajo, queda boquiabierto y Yami se sonroja.

**Amigos:** ¡Y a quien le importa si de macho solo huevos tienen algunos pito largos! ¡Este es macho de los buenos! ¡Sabe bien como amarte, darte un hogar!

**TODOS:** ¡Oh! ¡What a beautiful feeling! Canten, bailen, corran, celebren esta unión. ¡Que al fin este niño ha confesado su corazón!

**Yugi:** ¡Es un macho, es un rey, es un ingrato! ¡Pero con pan y cebolla contigo yo me caso!

**TODOS:** ¡NO!

**Yugi:** Equivocado estaba, solo he mentido. No es un macho, no es un necio, no es ingrato, solo pretextos. ¡Amor, amor, amor es esto!

**Yami:** Amor...

**Jou:** Amor...

**Tristan:** Amor...

**Tea:** Amor...

**Solomon:** AMOR...

**TODOS:** ¡Oh, esto es Amor! ¡Hay que bailar!

**Amigos, el abuelo y Yugi:** Amor, amor, amor es esto. Tan repentino, y sin aviso, un sonrojo sin igual ¿qué esta pasando? No lo entiendo. Si sientes esto, te lo digo, es amor, amor es esto.

**TODOS:** ¡Every little wink's a proof of love!

**(Los amigos bailan y cantan al frente mientras que el pueblo lo hace atrás. Yami y** **Yugi se unen al baile con los chicos y el abuelo)**

**TODOS:** ¡Amando! Esto es verdad, ¡Amando, amando sin parar la vida sigue, no tiene igual! ¡TIENES QUE AMAR!

Y si estas triste o confundido o en tu cama deprimido y no encuentras el amor, baila y canta, canta y baila, y lo sabrás! Tu rostro enrójese y el corazón palpita con fuerza en tu pecho lleno de amor. No lo ocultes, no esta mal, y de casa no salgas usando una mascara o algún disfraz. ¡El amor te esta esperando, solo tienes que aceptar lo que sientes en verdad!

**(Yugi se para al frente de todos y extiende los brazos mirando al cielo muy sonriente y excitado. Su pecho sube y baja de emoción y esta sudando y su ropa húmeda se repega a su cuerpo esbelto y lo exhibe con descaro)**

**Yugi:** Oh, fiebre, tos y apetito nulo o voraz, Qué esta pasando, qué es lo que siento, alguien dígame, denme apoyo moral. ¿Qué es lo que siento que no me deja ni pensar?

**Todos los demás:** ¡Es Amor! ¡Amor! ¡AMOR!

**Yugi:** Que extraña sensación, peculiar cosquilleo, manifestación sensacional. Es un sonrojo, tiembla mi alma, es un murmullo que me habla. ¡¿Oh, what is this feeling?

**TODOS:** Es un sonrojo, tiembla mi alma, es un rumor lejano que me habla, ¿qué es lo que siento, qué me pasa? ¡Dios en el cielo, dame alas!

**Yami:** ¡pero alas te ha dado ya, esto es amor, abre esas ala, déjate amar! ¡ESTO ES AMOR!

**(Yami y Yugi se toman de las manos y se unen al baile)**

**TODOS:** Es un sonrojo en la mejilla, un temblor en tu espinilla o un murmullo muy lejano que te habla y te fastidia, ¡ES AMOR! ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡ES AMOR! —lo dicen y extienden la palabra amor.

¡ES AMOR! —Lo dicen igual que antes y todos se detienen. Extienden los brazos y lo repiten:

¡ES AMOR!

¡ES AMOR! ¡IT'S A BEAUTIFUL LOVE!

Amando, amando, ya veras, sincero, honesto, di la verdad. ¡Every little wink's a proof of love! ¡No salgas de casa usando un disfraz! Si tienes miedo, estas herido, tirado en cama deprimido o en tu vida confundido, ¡Oh! ¡Sal al mundo, halla el amor! ¡Y CANTA Y BAILA SIN CESAR! ¡Cada vida aguarda por sorpresas, hay que amar!

**(Yami y Yugi roban cámara y su voz sobresale sobre todas las demás)**

**Yami y Yugi:** ¡Si estas deprimido, triste y/o abatido, no lo pienses más! Sal de casa ahora mismo, deja esa cama, has amigos, ¡hay que amar!

**(Yami y Yugi hacen unos breves pasos topando sus tobillos con una pierna al dar un saltito y siguen cantando)**

**Yami y Yugi:** ¡Oh! Si tienes miedo o te han herido, y tirado en la cama estas deprimido no lo pienses más, sal al mundo, se honesto, ¡ve a amar! Que ese sonrojo en tu mejilla y ese temblor en tu espinilla son la prueba, es amor, amor, amor, ¡di la verdad! ¡No engañaras al amor! ¡NI A TI! —extienden el "ni a ti"— ¡Every little wink's a proof of love!

**TODOS:** ¡Se honesto, es amor! ¡Se honesto, es amor! ¡IT'S A BEAUTIFUL LOVE!

¡A BEAUTIFUL LOVE!

¡A BEAUTIFUL LOVE!

¡A BEAUTIFUL LOOOOOVE!

**(¡TA TAN!)**

**(Cae el telón)**

**(Pasa un momento y luego se escucha la voz de Yugi)**

**Yugi:** ¡HEY! ¿Qué no teníamos que ir a la escuela?

_**.~°~°~. Owari .~°~°~.**_


	8. Birthday

**Birthday**

_En voz de Atemu_

Con paso acelerado han transcurrido los años,

Mi cuerpo ha cambiado con el paso de las estaciones,

Y antes de saberlo terminó mi infancia

Y comenzó mi juventud.

.-.-.-.

Mis mejillas morenas se han bronceado,

Y aun la alborada de Amón me saluda por la mañana,

Nunca satisfecho de entregarme día con día su calor,

Hasta este día, en que ya soy un hombre.

.-.-.-.

Y quién viera dentro de mí

Para contarme de ello,

Para decirme que tanto ha cambiado mi alma

Con el pasar de los tiempos.

.-.-.-.

Al parecer ese es solo mi gran secreto,

Pues de mi alma al trono hay un camino inmenso.

La gente habla, la gente espera de mí

Algo importante,

Y aun cuando hoy deban llamarme rey,

Nunca olvidaré quién soy en lo profundo de mi alma.

.-.-.-.

Dónde ha quedado aquel rostro de niño

Que hace no tanto me miraba en el reflejo del Nilo,

O mi padre querido extendiendo sus brazos,

Al ayudarme a aprender a erguirme ante la vida.

.-.-.-.

Hoy el tiempo parece haber enloquecido,

Mis ojos brillan con inteligencia,

Pero por siempre lo que buscare en ellos,

Será sinceridad.

.-.-.-.

A dónde me llevan los años con cada crecida?

Hoy veo mi ser frente al espejo

Y me pregunto si pronto no estaré viendo a alguien desconocido,

Quizás a un padre, un abuelo...

o alguien sin ninguna ilusión.

.-.-.-.

Con regocijo compruebo que mi alma es fuerte,

Con alegría celebro que hoy, por Amón eterno, estoy vivo,

Con pasión saludo a mi padre Ra con su abrazo calido,

Y me descalzo los pies para sentir el pasto verde en las plantas desnudas.

Que alegría, padre querido.

.-.-.-.

Gloria tengas en poniente al lado de Ra,

Y con tu guía encamines a tu hijo,

A faraón.

Que alegría, padre querido.

En verdad me regocijo, y de forma sincera,

Por que hoy cumplo otro año en el que puedo decir

Que soy feliz.

**FIN**


	9. Missing Wind

_Gracias a Nebyura, Mikaela Rodriguez, Set-Yam, Kida Luna, dark angel-loveless, Seto, Lila, Saku Himura Ishtar, Ginny –Flor de Cerezo- y minikirara2 por todos sus reviews, capítulo por capítulo, jeje_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Nebyura:** Gracias, yo creo que si pondré más SetoxJou. No es mi pareja favorita pero tampoco es raro que escriba sobre ellos.

**Mikaela Rodriguez:** Mmmm, no hay problema con el MarikxMalik... solo deja que me llegue una inspiración y te cumplo ese deseo.

**Set-Yam:** Me echas flores, jaja, pero si acaso me hiciera millonaria vendiendo mis canciones, pues, si, compraría la página y quitaría algunas reglas... pero por el momento no soy millonaria, jeje, así que mejor sigo escribiendo.

**Kida Luna:** Nunca faltan tú y rex, jajaja, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Ya no hayan que animales usar para saludarme, neh? Jajaja, pues yo tampoco, jaja, pero ni lo intento. Mi abrazo favorito sigue siendo el abrazo de oso sin garras O.O

**Dark angel-loveless:** La verdad que poemas y canciones los actualizo muy de vez en cuando, todo depende de que tenga una idea espontánea para esto. Es muy raro cuando me siento a tratar de inventar un poema o canción nueva sin tener siquiera una inspiración. En fin, ya he publicado algunas canciones nuevas, espero que las disfrutes, jejeje, esto ya es casi una tradición. No se cuando le cortaré a estas publicaciones poéticas... o si lo haré XD

**Seto:** Muchas gracias ; D

**Lila:** Jajaja, Dios, Lila, no seas tan extremista con eso del síndrome del apego! Tranquila! Te lo digo por experiencia O.O aun recuerdo como me sentí cuando me enteré del fin del manga de Yu Gi Oh! T-T

**Saku Himura Ishtar:** Supones mal, pero la verdad es que yo soy la responsable de eso. Casi nunca respondo reviews a poemas y canciones por que la gente no suele dejar preguntas como sucede en historias largas, pero siempre leo TODOS mis reviews mientras lleguen bien... algunos lectores me han dicho que de repe la página se pone loca y les borra los reviews o los mandan y no llegan. Gracias por leer, si sigues por ahí, lees y dejas preguntas, te responderé : D

Ha, ya vi tu pregunta. No, no era el cumple de Yami, pero aun así quise escribir algo relacionado con el tema. Saludos!

**Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-:** No creo que sea loco, suena genial. A mi también me gusta imaginarme los escenarios y todo lo que hay en algo que leo, pero sinceramente creo que nunca me lo he imaginado con música Oo... he escrito ayudada por una buena música, pero no leer e imaginar música XD suena padre, pero complicado... uno de estos días lo intento.

**Minikirara2:** Sip, yo escribo todas las canciones. He aquí una más.

**Missing Wind**

**(En voz de Yugi)**

El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente,

Apenas ayer reíamos juntos

Y ya hoy debemos despedirnos.

¿Por qué no puedo creerlo?

.-.-.-.-.

Un viento sopla con su calidez en mi nuca

Y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.

Cuanto me apenas que veas mis lágrimas,

Al menos esta última vez.

.-.-.-.-.

Apenas ayer podíamos dormir juntos,

Ser amigos,

Ayudarnos,

Y ya hoy es tiempo de despedirnos.

¿Por qué no lo puedo creer?

.-.-.-.-.

Dos personas que se quieren

Encontrarán la manera de reunirse,

Pero nos separan tantos años

Y dos mundos diferentes.

¿Será posible?

.-.-.-.-.

Apenas ayer peleamos lado a lado,

En las buenas y en las malas

Siempre nos ayudamos,

Y ya hoy debes partir.

No es justo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi corazón late con miedo,

Mis ojos no pueden parpadear,

Y al verte alejarte por esa puerta

Siento que cierro una página en el libro de mi vida,

Pero no quiero.

¡ATEMU!

.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas ayer éramos dos,

Inseparables,

Y ya hoy debemos despedirnos?

No es justo...

.-.-.-.-.

Quédate, Atemu, quédate con nosotros,

Conmigo,

Y no sueltes mi mano para atravesar ese lumbral...

Por favor.

.-.-.-.-.

Un viento calido sopla tras mi nuca

Y me doy cuenta de que el tiempo

No puede detenerse.

No me dejes...

.-.-.-.-.

Quédate a mi lado

Para que no importe el soplar del viento.

No sueltes mi mano y regresa conmigo,

Sobre tus pasos.

Atemu... quédate...

.-.-.-.-.

Apenas ayer íbamos los dos de la mano,

Hombro con hombro en los duelos,

Siempre juntos sin importar el reto.

Ahora te pido que te quedes...

Y no me abandones...

.-.-.-.-.-

Por favor, Atemu...

Te lo pido...

No sueltes mi mano...

No me abandones...


End file.
